Graystripe's Adventure
by deepTROUBLE
Summary: A parody of what truly happened on that fateful nnight.... cough MW has died on my computer, so for the folowing wekk or two, I will not be able to update.
1. Chapter 1

**Graystripe; The Adventure

* * *

**

-spy music-

-comes in doing flips and hooting and whatnot-

YAY! DT is trying her lcuk at a parody. Graystripe; then and now. This starts at um... when he's taken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Graystripe stared, his eyes wide with confusion and furturation, as his clan began to fade into the distance. He blinked a few times before turning to face the cats that stood before him, pelts just as ragged and faces just as scared. Except one toward the back, a pretty gray she-cat who was murmuring to herself. She looked so familar...

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Graystripe asked, padding over to her. The she-cat stared.

"Silverstream...?" he asked, smiling pleasantly and purring.

"Brambleclaw...?" Silverstream answered.

"What?"

"Uhh.. look, Graystripe, I have some explaining to do..."

_Brambleclaw snuck behind Graystripe, Silverstream with him, each holding a flasglight. Brambleclaw snickered as the two clicked on the flashlights into his eyes._

_"Silverstream..." Graystripe murmured._

_"Graystripe, I'M DEEAAD! I DIED BEARING YOUR KITS! OOOHHOO!" Silverstream said. Brambleclaw bit his lip._

_"NOOO!" Graystripe writhed._

"You did what?" Graystripe asked, astonished. Silverstream looked at him angrily. "Brambleclaw would have figured this out."

Graystripe blinked angrily, pushing back tears from his eyes. So, what, had he lost his clan, his love, his life? A drafty wind blew into the van, chilling Graystrpe to his bones despite his warm, luscious, thick... fur? Oh, great, now he lost his fur too.

(HOBO: I got me some furs!)

He yowled angrily as the bus came to an antagonizingly slow stop. Silverstream stood up, stretched, grabbed her suitcase and padded over to Graystripe. "Well, this is my stop..." she meowed, giving her old mate a lick on the ear. Graystripe blushed, his furess cheeks turning bright red. Silverstream ran out the door.

"THUNDERCLAN HERE I COME!" she screamed.

"Wha? Wait!"

The bus started moving again, as Graystripe watched his friend be welcomed by Firestar and Brambleclaw. He sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to be a long ride.."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Yesa, I have finally decided to continue my parody. :)

Ahort, please don't flame that. /

* * *

It seemed like moons before the bus finally pulled to an antagonizingly long stop. Graystripe's fur was severely overgrown, his face no longer shadowing five a clock. Cats around him were getting off, and unfourtunately, Graystripe went with the crowd. 

Blinking, the tom turned around sharply, senses trying to comprehend all at once. Yes, cats were happy here. But there were also many twolegs. Many, patting each cat happily, cradling queens in their arms. Horror twisted on his face as he stopped and bent back his head to the heavens, parting his maw to let out a pained cry.

"FRIENDS! Can you not see that these twolegs are our enemies?"

In fact, at that very moment, Graystripe was overcome by an enormous wave of she-people, each one squealing happily. The pain was too much too bear for him. "Accursed banshees! Be gone!" cried a voice. At that moment, a man in a funny-looking white hat approached, flicking water on each one of the fangirls. They immeadiately evaporated, as the hoyl being bent closer to the former warrior.

"Hello, there, little buddy." the priest said with a dazzling smile. Graystripe was wary. He had heard about men like this, and queens who had mysteriously dissapeared, like Leafpaw. So, the tom wisely stood wary.

"Ha. I won't hurt you, just take you home." the man laughed, his hat falling off to reveal silky white hair.

Graystripe blinked before darting off into the bushes, his eyes wide. how close had that last encounter just been? Shaking his head, he noticed that the swarm of cats was shoving him closer and closer to the outskirts of the forest. His amber eyes darted to the left and right, and somewheer in the distance, he heard spy theme music.

"That must be my clue!" he shouted, and noisely dashed into the woods, face streaming dramatically against his face. His paws hit the ground exceptionally slow.

Suddenly, his moment was interrupted by the sharp tingle of water. He was running into the ocean, with a few lifeguards (with wonderful bods, might I add) running next to him. The baywatch music was playing.

"Godammit!" he yelled.


End file.
